The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Compressors are used in a wide variety of industrial and residential applications to circulate refrigerant within a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically referred to as “refrigeration systems”) to provide a desired heating and/or cooling effect. In any of the foregoing systems, the compressor should provide consistent and efficient operation to ensure that the particular refrigeration system functions properly.
Refrigeration systems and associated compressors may include a protection system that selectively restricts power to the compressor to prevent operation of the compressor and associated components of the refrigeration system (i.e., evaporator, condenser, etc.) when conditions are unfavorable. The types of faults that may cause protection concerns include electrical, mechanical, and system faults. Electrical faults typically have a direct effect on an electrical motor associated with the compressor, while mechanical faults generally include faulty bearings or broken parts. Mechanical faults often raise a temperature of working components within the compressor and, thus, may cause malfunction of and possible damage to the compressor.
In addition to electrical and mechanical faults associated with the compressor, the compressor and refrigeration system components may be affected by system faults attributed to system conditions such as an adverse level of fluids (i.e., refrigerant) disposed within the system or a blocked-flow condition external to the compressor. Such system conditions may raise an internal compressor temperature or pressure to high levels, thereby damaging the compressor and causing system inefficiencies and/or failures.